The present invention relates to a traffic information big data operation server using license plate recognition of means of transportation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a traffic information big data operation server using license plate recognition of means of transportation, which recognizes a license plate of a vehicle ahead, registers the recognized license plate with a server to organize data, and uses the data to track the vehicle or operates a navigation system using the data.
In general, some drivers find it is hard to recognize that the brake of his or her vehicle breaks down. If the driver drives the vehicle with the brake failed, because the driver cannot let a driver of a vehicle in the rear know that the brake is in operation at the time of sudden braking, it may cause a rear-end collision. As a relevant art, there is Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1999-0041171.